Knocking
by Metamorcy
Summary: Requested by Monochromez, Never walk into Decimo’s office without knocking. Colonello learns this the hard way. R27, RC27, hints of others


**Title:** Knocking

**Rating:** M (for smut and cursing)

**Pairing:** RebornXColonelloXTsuna RC27, R27, hints of R1827 and R6927

**Summary:** (Requested by Monochromez) Never walk into Decimo's office without knocking. Colonello learns this the hard way. R27, RC27, hints of others

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

This hasn't been beta'd so if you find anything that doesn't make sense or any spelling errors, tell me and I'll go fix it.

**N/A:** This takes place about five or so years after. So Tsuna is twenty and he's Vongola Decimo with the arcobalenos back to normal (adult size). Also, I'm not entirely used to writing smut scenes anymore but I'm working back into it.

* * *

"_What the hell_?!"

Reborn and Tsuna looked up instantly, pausing their movements at once. They blinked curiously at the blond that was standing at the doorway, staring back at them in shock. Colonello couldn't believe his eyes, he just couldn't, he wasn't expecting the scene before him at all. He had just wanted to come in and pass a message to Vongola Decimo, Tsuna, and that was it. But no matter what he did, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight that literally burned into his corneas, his fingers still grasping the door handle tightly enough to turn his fingers white.

What he didn't want to see was Reborn kissing Tsuna passionately on the lips and hearing the later moan loudly in pleasure. And right in front of him too.

After a few seconds pass, realization occurred to the two on the couch. The brunet blushed immediately and turned away but he couldn't move, not when Reborn was pinning him down to the couch, right on top of his body. His tie had been thrown off, his jacket was halfway on, and his button up shirt was open to reveal his creamy white skin.

Reborn, on the other hand, had his fedora knocked off to the floor with his vest unbuttoned. Other than that, he looked normal and was smirking at the shocked expression Colonello was giving them. Leon was settled safely on the table, away from them so he couldn't watch.

Tsuna grumbled, wiggling from underneath the weight. He had calmed down enough to speak normally going into his business personality (if it can be called that…). "Reborn, did you purposefully forget to lock the door _again_?" He gave a pout at the hit man, his brown-hair scattered across the pillow below.

Reborn's smirk grew wider, running a hand through his black hair to push some of the strands that had fallen down back up. "Perhaps…"

Colonello blushed as he continued to stare but his legs wouldn't move. It was like he was frozen. "Y-You two…are you two in a relationship?!"

The hit man huffed. "What does it look like?" His grin didn't leave his lips and reached over to brush a few caramel bangs from Tsuna's face. He sat up, settling onto Tsuna's hip, straddling him. The youngest of the three grumbled at the extra weight on his waist but made no movement to budge. He was all too used to his lover's behavior by now. He was twenty, boss of Vongola, and he had been having a normal day filled with paperwork until Reborn decided to step in. Of course, Tsuna could never resist the older man's charms and before long was thrown onto the couch, lips meeting together for a heated kiss. Things gradually went off from there until the door opened without a knock. And that brought them back to their current situation.

Reborn leaned over, pressing more weight onto Tsuna. "Now if you don't mind, could you close the door?"

The military-clothed man's blush darkened, his mouth open like a goldfish, and slowly backed out, fully intent on running away, very far and very fast.

But he was stopped.

"No, you're staying." Reborn commanded, getting off and began strolling causally towards the blond. Tsuna took that chance to sit up from his position and swing his legs off the couch. He raised an eyebrow at the response, he knew Reborn was definitely up to something.

"He is?"

"I am?" Colonello took another step back, finally able to get his legs going. His mind kept repeating the question in his head. What did Reborn mean by that? It didn't make any sense to him. If they wanted to continue what they were…_doing_, they wouldn't want him here…

Would they?

Reborn chuckled darkly this time, full of iniquitous intent, and closed the door behind Colonello, locking it tight, trapping the tall blond in the room. His fingers then grabbed the white shirt and shoved him onto the couch, right next to Tsuna, who was watching curiously. He didn't get what Reborn was doing. Why would he want Colonello to stay unless… Tsuna's eyes widened, figuring out what the hit man had implied. He huffed, not completely liking the idea but at the same time didn't mind as much. His lover was insane sometimes but it came with its benefits (most of them). Quickly attaching his arms around Colonello's waist, he prevented the blond from escaping.

The man jumped instantly. "H-Hey!"

Reborn just hummed in approval, sitting on the table in front after picking up his fedora. He placed it on top of his head, watching Colonello struggle to get Tsuna off. But the brunet wouldn't budge, his grip was tight and secure.

The other, trapped between two people, was beginning to get nervous. He didn't like how they were looking at him, not at all, and swallowed. "W-What are you doing, kora?" Colonello couldn't believe he was actually stuttering but at this moment, he was willing to let himself off.

Reborn smirked. "Oh, nothing, just going to teach you a few lessons you need to learn." He leaned over, immediately attaching his lips against the other's, silencing all protest. Tsuna took that chance of shock to twist Colonello's body to the side so he could strip him of the green jacket. His own clothes were all wrinkled up but he didn't care. This was more important than that, even more so than the paperwork that had been left abandoned on his desk.

Colonello finally managed to snap himself back into his regular self. He broke the kiss, eyeing Reborn, who licked his lips as if tasting. "What the fuck, Reborn?! Let go of me, kora!" He struggled again with the grasp and reached behind to pull Tsuna off but he didn't get far before Reborn grabbed his arms, pushing him down onto the couch completely to pin him. Tsuna had to roll off the couch to prevent himself from getting crushed and peered up at the two struggling ex-arcobalenos on top of each other.

Reborn didn't seem to be having any trouble with the fighting and succeeded in keeping Colonello pinned with his own weight. He gave a meaningful glance at Tsuna. "Why don't _you_ do the honors?"

"And what do I get out of this?" The brunet asked, wary of the plan Reborn had. After all, he had five years of experience with this man and three of them were filled with sex once Reborn had been returned to his original body. Not that he mind, he liked sex, but Reborn's games didn't always turn out for the best for him (sometimes).

"My undying love and pleasure."

It was sarcastic but Tsuna couldn't help but comply. He sighed and slipped his fingers between the two bodies, reaching for Colonello's pants. The blond flinched at the contact and tried to fight back harder but no matter how strong he was, he was no match for Reborn. The hit man had already pinned down every available limb and all he had to do now was watch the show from above. Tsuna's fingers slowly pulled down the zipper, the sound echoing into the silent room. He widened the pant flaps and pulled the boxers down to grab the prize underneath.

Colonello gasped or almost did if he hadn't bitten down on his bottom lip when the cold fingers touched him. He twitched, glaring straight up at the older man.

"What the hell, Reborn?! Tsuna?! Why are you doing this, kora?!" The baby blue eyes were blazing in rage but Reborn was unaffected by the fury, no, he was amused by it. He licked his lips once more.

"Why?" Reborn smirked, feeling Colonello pause a bit to hear while Tsuna just held the warm flesh between his hands, not doing anything yet. He wanted to hear Reborn's excuse as well. "Well, why not?"

"Huh?!"

"You're the one that entered so you're getting punished. That and I just feel like it." The hit man chuckled, bending over to lick the blond along the bottom of the neck, running his tongue all the way up to the chin. Reborn's fingers felt the other try to suppress a shiver that made its way up his spine while the lips bit down to contain his moan. The brunet, meanwhile, moved his hand, pumping the now half-erect cock.

"Nngh…" Colonello growled, shutting his eyes tightly. He sunk his teeth into his lips harder, enough to draw blood, but Reborn would just lap it up, staining his tongue and lips ruby red.

The sky guardian sighed. He should have known that Reborn would pull something like this. It was kinda typical of him. His forefinger rubbed against the tip, seeing a few droplets of white appear at the top. He felt the sensitive flesh hardening under his ministrations and by looking at Colonello, he could tell that the blond was struggling not to give in.

But it wouldn't be long, eventually even the toughest would fall under pleasure.

And Colonello crumbled.

"Ahh…" It was soft, almost a whisper, but it was a moan nonetheless.

Reborn's grin grew wider, eyeing Colonello as he squirmed. The blond's cheeks were starting to turn a little pink and he was no longer biting his lips in protest. A bit of blood trailed down to his cheek, creating a thin line of red. The hit man felt the struggles weaken and shifted slightly to instead fasten both hands with one of his own, allowing his other one to pull up the white shirt. His fingernails gently scratched along the skin, leaving light red marks until it reached a nipple, giving a hard squeeze.

Colonello gasped, arching his back in response and thrusting up his hips to meet Tsuna's hands. After a while, Reborn 'tched' and stopped all movement, shifting his body slightly. It was getting tiring to hold himself up like this and not crush the other (he was getting lazy). Pulling back for a moment, he turned Colonello around and shifted their bodies so that he was leaning against the cushions of the couch with the blond in his lap.

Tsuna watched and retracted his hands, waiting until everything got settled down again. He now sat in-between Colonello's legs, purposefully spread apart courtesy of Reborn. The black-haired man's own remained closed but his hands continued to wonder, one holding the younger man still on his lap while the other worked on one nipple at a time, his lips brushing along the collar and neck. He even licked at the ears, running his hot tongue in circles on the inside.

The blond could only moan in response, leaning backward for more. Tsuna sighed and shook his head, taking Colonello back into his hands. But this time, he brought his mouth over it.

Colonello jolted at that, his eyes going wide. "Ah…AH!" He swallowed, glancing down at the Vongola boss in shock. "W-Wait…T-T-Ts-ahhh!"

The brunet wrapped his tongue around the hard flesh, remembering the tricks Reborn had taught him over the course of the years. Of course, he made good work of it when he was able to see Reborn fall at it but right now, he wanted to see Colonello lose into the pleasure he was giving him. Damn, he's been around Reborn way too much.

"S-Stop…K-Kora…" The blond managed to whisper out, feeling the hot tongue slid over his tip. He would have never thought that this would happen to him when he came in, it was the _furthest_ thing he would have thought. But well, if anyone told him that entering without knocking would land him here, he wouldn't believe them either. Oh, how he regretted not knocking. He let out a cry as Tsuna lifted his head up and down over his member, sucking him constantly. The sky guardian even nibbled down the swollen flesh, placing different pressures each time.

Reborn took that time to grab a bottle of oil out of nowhere (Tsuna was sure that it had been meant for him), slicking his fingers with it and slowly made his way to the blonde's entrance. When he slicked one digit in, Colonello jumped, accidently pushing himself deeper into Tsuna's mouth. The brunet chocked slightly, pulling back to get some air, before going back, this time placing his hands on the hips just in case. He gave a glare at Reborn, knowing he had done that on purpose.

"R-Reborn…s-stop…oh…" Colonello groaned, bending forward this time. His pants were pulled down by Tsuna, however, they weren't completely taken off and were left hanging at his ankles. He tensed at the intrusion, making small whimpering sounds from the back of his throat as all rational thought left him. Reborn smirked and stuck the second one in, making scissor-like movements, widening the entrance, and all a while searching for that spot deep within. And when he found it, that sack of nerves, he grinned maliciously at the cry Colonello made. The blond jolted again as pleasure ran up his spine but Tsuna was prepared this time and held him down, not wanting to chock again. But that didn't stop Colonello's movements in wanting to fuck the mouth that had given to him willingly.

"Did you like that?" Reborn asked, slipping the third and final digit inside, almost completely unnoticed to the blond as he continued to press in the prostate gland repeatedly.

"P-Please…Ah!" Colonello moaned, cutting off his words, he was falling and fast. He couldn't take anymore. Unconsciously, he moved his hips, grinding them against Reborn's own and pushed himself deeper into the fingers, letting himself get fucked silly. He could feel his white shirt sticking to his skin, drenched with his own sweat, clinging to his muscles and shaping them out. His bandana had slipped off, fallen onto the ground, left forgotten and allowing all the blond hair that had been held up to fall. His blue eyes were filled with lust and desire and as the fingers inside of him pressed against his prostate gland again and again, he cried out each and every time. His body shook violently and momentarily opened his eyes to glance at Tsuna, who had stopped right when he was about to come.

The brunet stood up, tilting Colonello's head to his eyelevel and kissed him gently on the lips. His tongue slipped in instantly, tasting the strong earthly scent that lingered on his buds and teased the other by playing with Colonello's tongue. The taste was strong and almost overwhelming if he hadn't been used to Reborn's own coffee-flavored one. He ran his hands through the blond hair, loving the feeling of the silky strands that went in-between his fingers.

Colonello tried to fight back, closing his eyes at the sensations that overwhelmed his senses. He could hardly do anything but with the little strength he had left, his hands reached up shakily, grasping Tsuna's clothes to keep himself from falling over. The younger man snickered in content and gripped the blond hair, deepening the kiss. The former member of COMSUBIN moaned only harder, literally able to taste himself within the hot mouth.

"He's getting into this." The ex-sun arcobaleno grinned, watching his lover and Colonello make out in front of him. He pulled his fingers out, knowing that he had tormented the other long enough and while that happened, Tsuna broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva dangling in midair right between the two pair of lips until it snapped. He looked back at Reborn. Colonello, after getting his mind back into order, followed the gaze curiously. What was Reborn going to do next? "Guess, I'll start. Give me a hand in lifting him."

"Alright." Tsuna wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and lifted him up enough to give Reborn some room to unzip his own pants. Colonello's eyes widened at the sight and took deep breaths to control himself. The blond knew what was going to happen next and there was nothing he could do about it. He had never felt so weak before but at the same time…he was so…aroused. Feeling Reborn's cold fingers probing his ass, he tensed slightly and then came pain as the hit man slammed himself all the way in. A scream ripped through his throat but it was quickly silenced by a quick kiss from Tsuna.

"Shit! Damn, he's tight." Reborn gasped, one eye closed, the moist heat almost sending him over. "He must be a virgin back here."

While Reborn was trying to coax the entrance to open wider, Tsuna took that time to consul the blond away from the pain. He licked the tears that had formed in Colonello's eyes, preventing them from falling, and offered soft whispers of comfort along with some pleasure from below. He kissed along the jaw and he could see the shoulders slowly relaxing into his touches. The blond was starting to get used to both treatments.

"Nngh…Ah…" Colonello breathed deeply, his hair gluing to his forehead. Tsuna's touches were so cold and yet it felt perfect against his burning skin. He could feel the hit man moving inside of him, trying to find that spot from before again. Colonello felt so hot and Reborn's previous cool touches were turning warm instead, no longer helping him in keeping himself together.

He moaned, waiting for the older man to find it. His pants slipped down further, keeping his legs trapped together tightly. His body jumped up and down as Reborn pounded into him relentlessly with his blond streaks slapping him at each fall.

Then Reborn hit it.

"Ah! Nngh!" Colonello broke out into a loud moan, his vision momentarily going white. He couldn't think at all, only wanting more, more of this heat, more of the pleasure that racked and tormented his body. He couldn't even remember why he had come here in the first place, much less his own name. And as Reborn continued to aim for that single spot, the two (Tsuna and Reborn) watch as the ex-rain arcobaleno wither away.

"Reborn, you're really cruel, you know that?" Tsuna commented off hand, standing up and watching the two. There was nothing else he could do except pleasure Colonello in front. His own erection was starting to become a pain but like hell he was going to jack off when this show was going on. He was actually enjoying Colonello suffering like this. 'I've been around Reborn way _way_ too much.'

"But he's enjoying…it." Reborn snorted, feeling the muscles around him tensing up. He moaned softly at that, sweat dripping down his chin, falling down. His fedora hat had slipped off once more, tumbling to the side, and his black jacket and light yellow button up shirt were getting wrinkled.

"Ah! Reborn!" Colonello yelled. "H-Harder, kora!"

"Oh, he's…finally starting to…want more." The hit man gasped out, breathing deeply.

"That's because you're messing with him." Tsuna kissed Colonello again, silencing the blond momentarily. He watched Reborn lift the man up and got an idea. Placing his hands on the shoulders, he shoved Colonello all the way down.

Both ex-arcobalenos cried out, Reborn lower in sound, at the push.

Tsuna got a glare, or an attempt of one, from the older man while the brunet smiled cutely in return. Colonello gasped, clenching his fingers harder onto Tsuna's clothes, the only thing that was keeping him from falling over and perhaps sane.

The black-haired man shook his head, thrusting into the body on his lap and at the same time letting the other fall deeper each time he let go. He was close, just a little more. He hit that sack of nerves inside a few more times before pushing Colonello down all the way down. A gasp escaped his lips, coming right inside, feeling all his energy draining from that one moment.

Colonello wasn't far behind, right when he felt himself getting filled with hot liquid, he let out one last cry, spilling all over himself. Tsuna actually had to take a step back in response, not wanting to get the white fluid on his clothes, and observed the tired two.

Colonello took multiple deep breaths, able to hear his heart pounding in his head as blood rushed all over his body. He was so tired…so very tired. Before he realized it, there were little stars dancing around in his vision and then everything went black. The last thing Colonello remembered was hearing Reborn speak before falling backwards into the hit man's chest.

* * *

Colonello sighed, nuzzling into his soft pillow, completely unaware of his surroundings. He felt so content right now, that and there was something running through his hair. He almost purred at it but realization dawned onto him. Why would there be someone doing that? Slowly, he opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was the bright light of the sun that blinded him momentarily, forcing him to close them. Next was his ass. It felt as if it was literally burning and he was sore all over. But…he had to be honest with himself. That had been the best fuck he had ever had in his life, nothing even come close, though he could do without the strings attached. A moan escaped his lips as he shifted slightly. The petting on his head didn't stop and instead he heard a chuckle from the side.

His baby blue eyes glanced up to see the honey-colored orbs looking back. He blinked curiously at the bright smile.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." Tsuna laughed, still running his hands through the hair, fingers every few strands. He was leaning against a pillow, head propped up by his arm. It was obvious that they were in Tsuna's bedroom from by the designs since he had come in here before. The supple bed sheets covered his body except for his chest, lining out his curves. "How are you feeling?"

Colonello grumbled, trying to get up but couldn't. He winced and fell back down in defeat, the bed sheets puffing up from the air that went in then quickly deflated. This actually gave Tsuna a good look at his naked body, yes, they had stripped him sometime while he was unconscious. "Sore like hell." He turned over to his other side (he's in the middle) to see Reborn still fast asleep. How…strange… "He's not…awake, kora?"

"Nope, I guess four rounds _are_ excessive even for him." Tsuna kept that smile up, not disturbed at all that there was another person in his bed, naked too. "By the way, what _did_ you come to see me for?"

"What?" Colonello paused, blinking dumbly for a moment. He dug through his memories for the reason, the reason why he went there before getting caught in…_that_. "I was supposed to deliver a message to you, kora."

"Oh?" Tsuna tilted his head. "And that message would that be?"

Colonello paused again at that, his facial color paling.

Tsuna sighed. "You don't remember, do you?" The blond grunted in embarrassment. "Well, when you get it, come back. I'll…and probably Reborn, will be waiting for you."

Colonello blushed at that, pushing his face into the pillow to hide it. He felt like the woman in this strange _bizarre_ relationship. And he knew he was acting like one (a woman) but he just couldn't help it.

"Oh, and if you ever want to do it again, don't hesitate to ask or you could just come in without knocking when the door is unlocked. Reborn agrees with me even though he's out for the moment." Tsuna stopped the touches and pulled back.

"And how many people have you done before me, kora?"

"Just Hibari-san. Everyone else knocks. Sometimes he comes in purposefully with the full intent of having sex with us both. Mukuro has done it a few times as well but we don't want to do him since Chrome is the one that'll have to take everything. It wouldn't be right." Tsuna leaned over to give a kiss on the blonde's forehead, clearly entertained by the expressions he was getting in return.

Colonello could only blush in response, burying his face into further into the cushions. Where had the innocent and naive Tsuna gone to? He had remembered the man back when he was a teen, all bright and kind. Though all that remained, he was certain that Reborn had tainted him and molded him into…_this_. 'Curse you, Reborn.'

A yawn broke through his thoughts.

"Hmm? He's still here?" A deep voice came from his other side. Reborn yawned again, not yet moving from his comfortable spot. "And here I thought he would run away."

Colonello was now really tempted to do so. He could feel Reborn's skin against his own as well as Tsuna's. Now that he realized it, he was butt naked. He had nothing on, nothing at all. Luckily, his face was hidden in the pillow so that either of them would be able to see him completely burning red. But when he finally managed to look back up, he realized that Reborn, who was the closest one to him, was staring at him with _intent_. It was obvious what the hit man wanted and in the end, Colonello couldn't help but go along with the idea.

Because he knew for a fact that he was going to enjoy this.

'Damn you, Reborn…'

* * *

Colonello walked into an assembly room, meeting the rest of the ex-arcobalenos that were sitting at a table. The only one that was missing was Reborn and he was, god, Colonello didn't want to know even though he pretty much did. Looking over the entire group, he knew he had all eyes on him.

Why?

He was limping and wincing every step of the way.

He was so sore that he wanted to call in and stay in bed but the memories of yesterday…and today…was still fresh in his mind. Sometime along the way, he had managed to get another pair of clothes and burned his old ones since they smelled of sex and sweat, something he didn't want anyone finding out. Colonello could still feel Reborn inside him and even though the two (really just Tsuna) had cleaned him up, he couldn't get rid of the feeling. Nor could he get rid of the feeling of wanting _more_…

"What happened to you, Colonello?" Lal asked, raising an eyebrow at her student's appearance.

When he looked at her and everyone else, it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

"So did you tell him?" Verde asked, looking up from his work, seeing as they had dragged him here. Even though he kept something with him for entertainment, he too was curious as to why Colonello would be wincing and grumbling as he came in. And the limping looked painful, especially when the blond bit down on his bottom lip to prevent a groan. Interesting, indeed…

Colonello sighed, running a hand through his head and suddenly realized that his headband wasn't on. He must have left it in Tsuna's office. Ah…he could pick it up on his way back, this time with the message. "No, I forgot. What was it again, kora?"

Lal snapped. "What the hell?! You forgot?! How could you forget?! It was a simple message!"

"Yeah, well, a lot happened. Now tell me the damn message, kora!"

Everyone paused, had Colonello just snapped? He was known to never lose his temper easily (he did get irritated on the other hand though). But here he was, growling at everything that came close to him. Something must have happened at his visit and they weren't sure if they really wanted to find out. Fong quickly told him the message and watched as the blond huffed in gratitude and start limping out. Everyone could hear him grumbling about Reborn and Tsuna under his breath and how they were going to pay for _this_…whatever it was. No one asked.

Just as Colonello was about to smash the door closed, he turned back to the group. "Never! Ever! Walk into their room without knocking! Unless you know the consequences, kora!"

_Slam_!

Everyone could only stare in silence, not sure on how to take that.

But Colonello was smirking behind the door. At least this prevented himself in having to _share_ to a certain point. He licked his lips and began to his way back to Tsuna's room where he was sure those two were still in bed. He had enough time to join them in for another round.

He looked at his watch.

Definitely…

* * *

There we go! I'm happy I got this finished! So happy, so very happy! Please tell me if this was good!


End file.
